Mario Kart Something (CrakaboLazy4090)
''Mario Kart Something ''is a kart racing game and the ninth installment in the Mario Kart ''series. The game is being developed and published by ''Nintendo ''for the Nintendo Switch. So far, a release date hasn't been released. Gameplay Like all the other games in the series, ''Super Mario Kart Ultimate ''has players take control of characters from the ''Mario ''series and participate in kart racing on various race tracks, using various items to help themselves or hinder others. The game is very similar to ''Mario Kart 8, featuring various mechanics from past games, including 12-character races, kart building, gliding, underwater racing, and anti-gravity. The game features a new mechanic called Item Upgrading. This allows players to upgrade items at the cost of coins. This gives coins a new purpose, and adds a new layer of strategy, in which you have to choose between more powerful items, or more speed. With this, your speed is increased even more when you have 10 coins. Controls Modes Grand Prix Grand Prix is a mode in which up to 4 players can compete in a series of 4 tracks, known as a Cup. Players earn points depending on the place they finished in, with the sum of all your placements determining your final ranking. The player in 1st gets a Gold Trophy, 2nd gets Silver, 3rd gets Bronze, and the rest get nothing and lose. Players can choose one of 6 difficulties, though one, Extra, needs to be unlocked by getting a Gold Trophy in every other difficulty. This mode features 4 different difficulties. *'50cc: '''The easiest difficulty. The speed is low and the CPUs are quite peaceful. *'100cc: A medium difficulty The speed is moderate and the CPUs can be a bit aggressive. *'150cc: '''A harder difficulty. This speed is high and CPUs can be quite dangerous. *'Mirror: 'A harder difficulty. Similar to 150cc, but all of the tracks are mirrored. *'200cc: 'A very hard difficulty. The speed is extremely high and CPUs are extremely dangerous. Braking is key. *'Extra: 'The hardest difficulty in the game. A combination of 200cc and Mirror Mode, the speed is extremely high, the CPUs are extremely dangerous, the tracks are mirrored, and new hazards are added to the tracks. Time Trials Time Trials can only be played in Single-player. The player is given Three Mushrooms, and is tasked with completing a selected course in the shortest amount of time, all without any other players interfering with you. Players can also race against Ghosts, which are either the save times of other players, Nintendo Staff, or your own. Each track has two Staff Ghosts, one for 150cc, and the other for Extra. Extra Staff Ghosts is unlocked by beating the 150cc Staff Ghosts (and unlocking Extra Mode in Grand Prix). Extra Staff Ghosts are more difficult than 150cc Staff Ghosts, as they utilize more shortcuts. VS Versus Mode allows up to 4 players to play on any course of their selection. You are able to customize the rules of this mode, including the ability to toggle on and off certain items (Want a race with only Spiny Shells? Go right ahead), the number of CPU racers, their difficulty, which racers are in the track, along with their kart, can choose the amount of laps, and being able to create teams. The team with the most points (a sum of all the player's points in that team) wins. Battle Battle Mode is a mode where players are set in large arenas, and have to complete certain objectives, depending on the mode selected. The game features 4 modes of play (so far), being Balloon Battle, Coin Runners, Shine Theif, Bob-Omb Blast and Renegade Roundup. Similar to VS Mode, players can set if they are on a team or not. Balloon Battle Balloon Battle is a staple battle-mode of the Mario Kart series. The task of the game is simply to be the last-man to survive. Players start the mode with 5 balloons, and upon getting hit, they lose a balloon. If a player loses all of their balloons, they are eliminated. You can use Mushrooms, Stars, and Cape Feathers to steal players balloons. Coin Runners Coin Runners is a straight-forward mode. The task of the mode is to collect as many coins as possible within the time limit. Note: In this mode, you have an infinite coin capacity. If a player is hit by an item, they lose between 3-8 coins, depending on how many coins they have. Similar to Balloon Battle, you can use Mushrooms, Stars, and Cape Feathers to steal players balloons. Shine Theif Shine Theif tasks players with collecting a Shine Sprite, and holding onto it for 20 seconds. Only one person can hold it at a time, so the others will have to use items to spin that players out and get the shine. The player with the Shine is also highlighted on the screen, and is slowed down. If a player loses their shine, their number goes back to the closest multiple of 5, and they have to get it back to make their timer go down again. Once a player reaches 20 seconds, or 5 minutes pass, the mode ends. Bob-Omb Blast Bob-Omb Blast can become a very chaotic mode. Similar to Balloon Battle, where you are given 5 balloons. However, instead of surviving, your goal is to get as many points within the time limit. You get points by hitting a player with a Bob-Omb (the only item available in this mode), which you can hold up to 10. If you lose all your balloons, your point count is cut in half. Once time ends, the player with the most points wins. Renegade Roundup Renegade Roundup is a mode, similar to cops and robbers. Six players are "renegades" who must survive until time is up. While six other players are "the law" who must catch these renegades with Piranha Plants. If a renegade is caught, they are put in jail, and another renegade must break them out. If all the renegades are caught, the law wins, while if time runs ou, and at least one renegade is still out, the renegades win. Online Available with up to 2 players, this mode allows your to play VS or Battle mode online with either random people, or friends. They can also join Tournaments, with unique rules set by the creator of said tournament. Also, in Online, you have an online rank which will increase or decrease, depending on how good you did. Every racer starts with 1000 points. Characters Of course, Mario Kart isn't Mario Kart without its wide-assortment of characters. This game features a wide variety of characters from the Mario series, alongside other Nintendo serieses. At the start, only 8 characters are unlocked (Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Toad, Donkey Kong, Wario and Bowser), and the player need to unlock every other character. 240px-Mario SSBU.png|Mario 250px-Luigi SSBU Small.png|Luigi 250px-Peach SSBU small.png|Peach 250px-Daisy SSBU Small.png|Daisy 250px-Yoshi SSBU.png|Yoshi MTOCG Birdo.png|Birdo Rosalina FOL.png|Rosalina Pauline (Odyssey).png|'Pauline Toad Spirit.png|Toad Toadette SM64S.png|Toadette MTOCG Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa Shy Guy OSSB.png|Shy Guy Goomba32222.png|'Goomba' Monty Mole3333333333333333333333333333333.png|'Monty Mole' Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Luma.png|'Luma' Cappy (Mario) Spirit.png|'Cappy' MTOCG Baby Mario.png|Baby Mario MTOCG Baby Luigi.png|Baby Luigi Baby Peach MSS.png|Baby Peach MTOCG Baby Daisy.png|Baby Daisy Baby Rosalina.png|Baby Rosalina Hammer Bro.png|'Hammer Bro.' Kamek (Mario).png|'Kamek' 1.BMBR Dry Bones Artwork 1.png|Dry Bones Wario SSBUltimate 2.png|Wario The Waluigi.png|Waluigi Mona 3D render.png|'Mona' Ashley SSBUltimate.png|'Ashley' Donkey Kong SSBU Artwork.png|Donkey Kong Diddy Kong SSBU Artwork.png|Diddy Kong Dixie Kong SSBGR.png|'Dixie Kong' MTOCG Funky Kong.png|Funky Kong 240px-Bowser SSsBU.png|Bowser Bowser Jr. (Mario).png|Bowser Jr. 1.BMBR Boom Boom Artwork 1.png|'Boom Boom' Pom Pom SSBD.png|'Pom Pom' SMO Topper.png|'Topper' Harriet Render.png|'Harriet' SMO Spewart.png|'Spewart' SMO Rango.png|'Rango' Dry Bowser SSB4 Mod Render.png|Dry Bowser Larry SSBU Artwork.png|Larry Roy Koopa SSBU Artwork.png|Roy Iggy SSBU Artwork.png|Iggy Lemmy SSBU Artwork.png|Lemmy Morton SSBU Artwork.png|Morton 340px-Wendy SSBU.png|Wendy Ludwig SSBU Artwork.png|Ludwig PiantaTree.png|'Pianta' NokiShell.png|'Noki' PlessieSolo.png|'Plessie' 240px-SSB4TrophyNabbit.png|'Nabbit' SprixieMKH.png|'Sprixie Princess' 1.4.BMBR Lakitu Alts 1.png|Lakitu King boo clear.png|King Boo PeteyPiranha2019.png|Petey Piranha Link Blank.png|Link Kirby Blank.png|'Kirby' Pikachu SSBU Artwork.png|'Pikachu' Villager Animal Crossing.png|Villager 250px-Isabelle SSBU.png|Isabelle 250px-Pit SSBU.png|'Pit' Inkling SSBU.png|Inkling Miis (Mario & MLP).png|Mii Weight Classes Kart Pieces Bodies Wheels Gliders Tracks TBA Items Returning Items Coin.png|Coin Banana5.png|Banana Triple Bananas.png|Triple Banana Green Shell.png|Green Shell Triple Green Shells.png|Green Shell Red Shell.png|Red Shell Triple Red Shells.png|Triple Red Shell N64 Blue Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Spiny Shell 2.BMBR Bob-Omb Artwork 1.png|Bob-omb Fake Item Box - Dry Bones Kart Arcade GP.png|Fake Item Box Mushroom MK8.png|Mushroom Triple Mushroom.png|Triple Mushroom Golden Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Golden Mushroom Poison Mushroom.png|Poison Mushroom Star (Mario Kart 8).png|Star Lightning.png|Lightning Thunder Cloud.png|Thunder Cloud Fire Flower NSMB2.png|Fire Flower 00200px-BoomerangFlowerMK8.png|Boomerang Flower 250px-Piranha Plant SSBU.png|Potted Piranha Plant CapeFeather.png|Feather SuperHorn.png|Super Horn MTOCG Blooper.png|Blooper 1.2.BMBR Boo Artwork 1.png|Boo Bullet Bill - Mario Kart Wii.png|Bullet Bill *'Coin: '''Gives the user two coins. **If you use 4 coins, not only do you get two coins, but you also gain a temporary coin magnet that collects any nearby coins. *'Banana: Stays on the ground and spins out anyone who runs over it. Can be thrown forwards, backwards, and can be used as a shield. **If you use 1 coin, the Banana increases in size and can take two hits. *'Triple Banana: '''Three bananas circle around you, can be thrown forwards, backwards, or used as a shield. **If you use 3 coins, the Bananas increase in size and can take two hits. *'Green Shell *'Triple Green Shell' *'Red Shell ' *'Triple Red Shell' *'Spiny Shell' *'Bob-Omb' *'Fake Item Box: '''Disguises itself as an item box, but with upside-down question marks. If players run into it, rather than spinning the player out, it blocks one of their item slots, only allowing them to hold one item at a time for a while. **If you use 3 coins, the Fake Item Box becomes a double item box, and blocks both item slots, making that player unable to use items. *'Mushroom''' *'Triple Mushroom' *'Golden Mushroom' *'Poison Mushroom: '''This item is dropped on the ground, and will slowly travels opposite to the racers, homing into them if they get close. If anyone touches the mushroom, they will shrink, similar to a Thunderbolt. **If you use 3 coins, the Mushroom becomes a Zombie Shroom, where will become faster, making it harder to dodge. *'Star''' *'Lightning' *'Thunder Cloud: '''This item immediatly activates upon being found. It gives you a speed boost, but shrinks you if held on for too long. However, if you touch someone, or if someone touches you, they'll get the cloud. **If you use 5 coins, it makes you immune to the Thunder Cloud. If you give it someone else, the Thunder Cloud gets angry, and will reduce the time the player has before shocking them. *'Fire Flower''' *'Boomerang Flower: '''This item allows you to throw a boomerang that damages enemeis that touch it, and returns to you. It can be used up to three times, and can also be used to grab oncoming item boxes. **If you use 4 coins, then you can throw the boomerang 2 more times. It also gains increased range. *'Potted Piranha Plant: Upon being used, it places a piranha plant in front of you, allowing it to bite enemies and items in front of you, along with giving you a speed boost for every bite. However, your backside is vulnerable. **If you use 5 coins, it places a second Piranha Plant behind you kart, allowing for double the power and protection. *'Feather: '''Upon use, it launches you into the air, stealing the items (or the balloons, coins, or Shine in their respective battle modes) of any player around you, and allowing you to jump over small gaps. **If you use 2 coins, the jump will activate the glider, allowing you to find new shortcuts. *'Super Horn *'Bullet Bill' *'Blooper' *'Boo' New Items S2 Weapon Main Inkbrush.png|Inkbrush SugimoriPokeBall.png|Pokeball *'Inkbrush: '''Placed behind your kart, it creates a trail of ink behind you that slips racers and covers their screen in ink. **If you use 4 coins, the Inkbrush will cover more ink. *'Pokeball: 'One of the most unique items in the game, it summons a random pokemon that can help you. These include: **''TBA Trivia *This is the first game in the series to have another game in the series on the same console, in this case, Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. *The Inkbrush was originally going to be the Magic Paintbrush. However, it was replaced by the Inkbrush. *This game features the most characters in the series, with a total of 64 characters. **This game also features the most new characters in the series, with a total of 24 new characters. Category:Articles under Construction Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games